1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to combination cooler and reservoir systems, and more particularly to cooler drainage systems which provide continuous drainage of water from a cooler to a reservoir. Storage of drained water in a reservoir provides access to the water for uses such as cooking or bathing.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, ice in a cooler is allowed to melt for extended periods of time before the accumulated water is drained from the cooler. The disadvantages of this method include having the contents of the cooler in standing water and limited access to the water in the cooler. Eventually, time must be taken to drain the cooler in a proper location to avoid unwanted spillage. This drainage of water is especially wasteful in situations such as camping or boating where water is scarce or limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous drainage system for use with a commercially available insulated cooler. The present continuous drainage system insures the contents of the cooler are not surrounded by large amounts of standing water, while at the same time avoiding any unwanted leakage of water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easily removable reservoir to allow access to the stored water for uses such as cooking and bathing.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a cooler support platform to allow compact arrangement of the drainage system. The support platform of the present invention can be inclined to facilitate drainage from the cooler.